Hikari no Pretty Cure
ATTENTION! A 2018 reboot, under the name "Jubilee Pretty Cure!", will be uploaded soon! Hikari no Pretty Cure (光のプリキュア Hikari no Purikyua, lit. Pretty Cure of Light) is a fan series based on Taiko no Tatsujin: Do Don to Nidaime. It will air February 5, 2017, supposedly replacing Spectacular Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It centers mostly around Don, Katsu, and Arumi, and the theme is festivals, as well as focusing on the Japanese Taiko drum. It also tributes to old Pretty Cure concepts, such as a duo joined by another Cure-like heroine, a small team (3 or less), and a villain turning good. Updates *'2014/06/04' - Several new characters planned for the series: Fukuda Donko (first appears in episode 4), Haruka (first appears in episode 3), Mechakatsu (first appears in episode 21), and Aomi Yukino (appears in final episode only) **Yukino is a spoiler that will be revealed in the next update! (This is why she doesn't have a link) *'2014/06/05' - Time to reveal Yukino! She is the former villain Tellurium, and there is a backstory to why she joined the Cures that you will find out later. *'2014/06/10' - Professor now appears as a 20-year-old, unlike what was originally planned. Time to change some info! Also, I will be making the pages for Tungsten and Tellurium sometime today, due to the art being released! For the others, we will wait. *'2014/06/23' - Huge hiatus, everyone! I've just been busy with Mario Kart, and I haven't had much time to work on this series. Expect more in July and August! Plot Hikari no Pretty Cure Episodes The annual Taiko Festival is just around the corner, and sisters Donna and Kate are preparing to perform! Meanwhile, Dr. Waruru is creating robots that will be sent to cause trouble at the festival! Before it happens, Kate exclaims she spots an amulet shaped like a drum, and finds another for Donna. The two suddenly gain the knowledge of Pretty Cure and immediately transform into Cures Taiko and Matsuri! Together, with the help of Metallic Precious, whose identity is unknown for a while, the Pretty Cure will stop trouble and save the festival! Characters Pretty Cure Wada Donna (和田ドナ Wada Dona) Donna is the intelligent Cure of the initial duo. She is a professional Taiko drummer and loves learning about music. She wonders about life and always tries to find the bright side to every situation. She also is a huge fan of candy and will go about anything to have some. She transforms into Cure Taiko (キュアタイコ Kyua Taiko) and her signature color is red. Wada Kate (和田ケイト Wada Keito) Kate is the cheerful Cure of the initial duo. She is very light-headed and trips a lot. She can withstand pain, even in battle. She is not so intelligent but always is taught by Donna about playing the Taiko drums. She is also a fan of manga, especially about magical girls. She transforms into Cure Matsuri (キュアマツリ Kyua Matsuri) and her signature color is blue. Arumi (アルミ Arumi) Arumi was created by Dr. Waruru, originally to obey him. After her first battle against the Cures, she broke free of control, but is always in and out of control. She loves fun and festivals, and especially adores cute things. She is interested in playing the Taiko drums for the festival. She transforms into Metallic Precious (メタリックプレシャス Metarikku Pureshasu) and her signature color is white. Allies Professor (ハカセ Hakase) A man who knows about the Pretty Cure and the robots that Dr. Waruru created. He always gives advice to the Cures for a strong battle. Mechadon (メカドン Mekadon) A robot originally created by Dr. Waruru, but decided to help the Cures prepare for battles against the other robots. She ends her sentences with "~mecha". Periodic Elements Dr. Waruru (Dr.ワルルー Dokuta Warurū) The series's main villain who sends his robots to cause trouble at the festival, but he soon realizes that two of them are missing. He is then shown to have the power to force a robot to fall under his control. While he uses the "Dr." tag, everyone just calls him "Waruru", because they don't think he's a true doctor. Antimony (アンチモン Anchimon) The first of the villains to appear. He has a mostly calm personality but has a short-temper to the point where even if one of the other villains bother with him too much, he can get angry. He is easily irritated when he loses in a battle but calms down when realizing he has another chance. He has the power of obstacles. Yttrium (イットリウム Ittoriumu) The second of the villains to appear. She has a more outgoing personality compared to the others and is always talking about defeating the Cures. She carries a megaphone when entering battle to cause distraction. She has the power of noise. Gallium (ガリウム Gariumu) The third of the villains to appear. He has a more relaxed personality compared to the others. He rarely speaks, but in special cases he speaks up. He is considered a polar opposite to Germanium due to this. He has the power of ice. Germanium (ゲルマ Geruma) The fourth of the villains to appear. He has a loud, active personality, so much to the point where he never whispers in any situation. He is considered a polar opposite to Gallium. He has the power of fire. Tantalum (タンタル Tantaru) The fifth of the villains to appear. He likes to boast about himself and how strong he is. He is able to pick up even the heaviest of things and, due to being hated more, usually hides from the others. He has the power of boulders. Tungsten (タングステン Tangusuten) The sixth of the villains to appear. She has a variety of personalities and has no definite one. She is fast enough to make even the other villains dizzy. She is confident in winning and never gives up. She has the power of speed. Tellurium (テルル Teruru) The seventh of the villains to appear. She barely gets near the other villains because she is determined to defeat the Cures. She is never angry, and is considered very mysterious to others. She has the power of portals. Towards the end of the series, she switches sides and joins the Cures, later to go under the identity Aomi Yukino in the final episode. Items Drummer's Amulet (ドラマーのアミュレット Doramā no Amyuretto) The item that Donna and Kate use to transform. It is activated with Pretty Cure! Feel the Don Don Beat! Cure Drums (キュアドラムス Kyua Doramusu) Cure Taiko's and Cure Matsuri's purification item. Cutie Spinner (キューティースピナー Kyūtī Supinā) The item that Arumi uses to transform. It is activated with Precious Change! Let's Start! Lively Drums (ライブリードラムス Raiburī Doramusu) Metallic Precious's purification item. Locations Noto (能登町 Noto-chō) The city where the series takes place, which is also a real city. Movies *'Pretty Cure All Stars: The Next Stage 3' (映画プリキュアオールスターズ ネクストステージ３ Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu: Nekusuto Sutēji 3) **The movie starts Max Heart to Spectacular, also featuring Cures Taiko and Matsuri from Hikari no, and Metallic Precious also appears, but her identity is not revealed. *'Pretty Cure Match Up: Hikari no Super Smash!' (映画プリキュアマッチアップ 光のスーパースマッシュ！ Purikyua Matchi Appu: Hikari no Sūpā Sumasshu!) **The Hikari no Cures meet the Super Smash Cures in this special crossover! *'Pretty Cure Shining Stars! The Path to Eternity!' (映画プリキュアシャイニングスターズ！永遠の道へ！ Purikyua Shainingu Sutāzu! Eien no michi e!) **The Cures team up with other teams, including Let's Mirage!, Shining Jewels, Joyful Days, and Floral Future in this special crossover! *'Hikari no Pretty Cure: The Mysterious Newcomers from Above!' (映画光のプリキュア 上からの謎の新人！ Hikari no Purikyua: Ue kara no nazo no shinjin!) **The series's movie, focusing on a new Pretty Cure team from space who rivals the Hikari no Cures, who soon realize this new team is an evil version of theirs! Trivia *This is the second series to have all Cures wearing some kind of ponytail, but the first to have all Cures wearing twintails. *This is the first series for songs to be played to during attacks. (To see the list of songs: List of Songs in Hikari no Pretty Cure.) *The series is similar to Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: **Both have three team members: two Cures and an ally **Both series share similar theme colors (although Black's and White's sub-colors are the colors of Taiko and Matsuri) **There is one ally in each, both have yellow hair in civilian, and their main colors are not yellow **The characters have similar personalities ***Donna is like Honoka, because they are calmer and more intelligent than their partner ***Kate is like Nagisa, because they are cheerful and not as intelligent ***Arumi is like Hikari, because they are allies, do not start out with the main duo, and appear mysterious at first *This is the first fan series to aim for 100%. *This is the first series to feature no monsters; it has been confirmed to be because of how many villains there are, and how powerful their powers already are. Gallery External Links #Link to the story on Fan Fiction Category:Hikari no Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Series based on Games Category:Festival themed series